The invention relates to a wire leading technology of a transformer coil, in particular to a high voltage wire leading method for a stereoscopic wound core open ventilated dry-type transformer.
High voltage leads of existing stereoscopic wound core open-type transformer need to be led to the side of clamp in order to bring convenience to user for wiring; however, three phases of coils are arranged in a triangular shape and outgoing lines are not on the same level, resulting in complex wire leading process, in which a necessary insulation distance between the leads may increase the integral outline size of the transformer, and resulting in numerous bending of the leads which are difficult to fix.